Just Say It
by Mystery Darling
Summary: Raven believes her affection for Starfire is hidden, but the other Titans know better.
1. Cyborg

To say that Victor noticed the looks that Raven sent towards Starfire would be an understatement, the biggest understatement of the century.

Because he noticed them, definitely. You don't need multiple computer systems to notice that the girl was staring more than she should be.

He grinned a little and elbowed Gar gently, indicating for the green teen to pause the movie that the group was watching. Right at the best action scene where the dashing space commander just escaped an explosion with the main love interest slung over his shoulder like she weighed less than a sack of potatoes.

Vic stood up and gently tapped his metal knuckle against Raven's book, her glare earning a grin. "Come on, Rae. I just got an alert that there was a problem with the heater." He lied, pulling the girl to her feet by her cloak.

The two left the room and Victor stopped, grabbing Raven by the shoulder gently to stop her, "We gotta talk, about you and Star. Somethin' tells me there's going on there."

"There is nothing going on between us, we're just friends." Raven objected, turning to face the tall dark teen. Her grey cheeks had the faintest hint of a blush forming.

"I know, it's just that ya keep looking at her like you're scared of saying something. Something that might upset her, there's a look that says that you wanna tell her what's going on in your head. We've all noticed, only one that hasn't is Star." Cyborg said, putting his large hands on his hips. He noticed that her expression changed to one of shock, he almost felt bad about calling her out.

"You need to promise not to tell anyone." Raven muttered, taking a breath. No going back.

"I promise on my dad's lab coat. And he rarely takes that thing off." Cyborg promised, putting a hand on Raven's shoulder. He could tell that there was something going on, something that he understood.

"I... like her, Cy." She said quickly, surprisingly wincing when she noticed the look of shock on his face.

"And you're scared that if you tell anyone they'll go at you, I get it. I've dealt with that more than I should, I am part robot after all. People see that as a threat, in addition to what I look like. I still deal with it, but hey, just tell her. None of us will go after you because of it, I feel like this is something Robin should know. If he doesn't he'll ask you himself, we got your back." Cyborg said, giving a slight smile. His single eye widened when he felt Raven throw herself against his metal chest, his arms tentatively patting her back.

"Thanks, Vic. Really." Raven whispered, giving a very tiny smile at the cybernetic teen. It was small, almost invisible. But she knew that he caught it.

"No problem, now let's get back to the others before they worry. I'll let Robin know you wanna talk to him later." He put a hand on her shoulder and led her back to the common room.

"Hey, everything okay with the heater?" Robin asked, glancing over to see Starfire keeping Beast Boy back from the remote that Robin currently held.

"Yeah. Turns out it just bugged a little, Rae's gotta talk to ya later." Cyborg replied, plucking the remote from Robin's grasp before sitting down in the middle.


	2. Robin

"Cyborg said you wanted to talk?" Robin asked, crossing his arms over his chest when he and Raven were alone. Though his eyes were hidden by his mask he could tell something was bothering the empath, genuine concern shined in his eyes.

"It's about Starfire." Raven replied, noticing right away how their leader tensed slightly. She almost felt guilty given the awareness about Robin's less than subtle crush on the Tamaranean.

"What about her? Did something happen?" He asked, uncrossing his arms. He blinked beneath his mask when Raven shook her head, his brow quirked up slightly instantly.

"I like her, as much as you do." Raven blinked when she saw Robin's expression change to a look of shock and slight jealousy, she knew this was a bad idea.

Robin opened his mouth and closed it, staring at the girl in shock. He cleared his throat and took a deep breath, replying, "Wow. I'll admit I didn't expect that, that- Wow. I thought you were gonna say something else, Raven, that sorta makes this complicated but... I guess I can step aside, if you want. I'm surprised, but this doesn't change things. Just do me a favor, don't tell people about it, not everyone will be accepting of it."

"I know. Your reaction wasn't what I was expecting." Raven said, pulling her cloak tighter around her form. She gave a tiny smile when the Boy Wonder gave her a smirk.

"Hey, I'm not that kind of person. Just... Don't rush into this, Star's still new to Earth so she might be a little hesitant and confused." Robin stated, putting a hand on Raven's shoulder.

"But, I'm glad you told me. You're my friend, Raven. Even if what you told me makes me a little jealous." He continued with a light chuckle.


	3. Beast Boy

Raven took a deep breath through her nose, knocking on the door to Beast Boy's room. She covered her nose when the smell reached her nose, by Azar his room smelled horrible!

"Whatever Cyborg told you I didn't do it." Beast Boy quickly objected, hiding his face behind his hands. He peaked out between his fingers and blinked when she didn't move to strike him, only walked past into his room.

"What I'm about to tell you doesn't reach Starfire. I mean it." Raven said, turning to face the green teen with a rather serious look on her face.

"I promise, I've never told a secret in my life." He blinked and a sweat drop ran down the back of his head when the empath gave him a very skeptical look with a raised brow and everything. "Alright, alright. I swear I'll say nothing."

"Good." Raven replied, stepping closer to the shapeshifter. She stared into his eyes and took a deep breath.

"I'm gay. And I like Starfire." Raven confessed, noticing right away how the changeling went surprisingly speechless.

"Dude..." Beast Boy whispered.

"Well? Say something." Raven said, staring straight at him.

"Well, did you know that female bonobos are sometimes gay? 60 percent, so it's not that weird. To me that is, some of the animals I turn into are gay a few times." Beast Boy explained, a bright smile appearing on his face before his eyes widened.

"Dude! Does this mean I can make really funny gay jokes? I bet they'll make you smile." He continued, a hopeful look appearing on his face.

"Please, don't. If you do I will send you to another dimension." Raven threatened, leaning in slightly in order to intimidate the annoying grass stain.

Beast Boy squeaked and quickly turned into a turtle, hiding in his shell and spinning in a circle through the air before dropping to the floor. He morphed back, holding up his hands in surrender.

"I won't, promise. I can't even think of any, but it's actually pretty cool that you like Star. She's awesome! Wait, does Robin know?" He asked, his smile fading slightly.

"Yes. He said he's willing to step aside." Raven confirmed.

"Then tell her before it's too late!" Beast Boy shouted.

"What? No, my emotions can't be... encouraged." She objected, glancing over to see one of Beast Boy's comics fly off his bed.

"You can't spend your whole life not telling her. It'll hurt." Beast Boy argued back, his face lighting up in a smile when the empath gave a sigh.

"How do I do it then?"

* * *

**Next Chapter: **Raven tells a certain someone how she feels.


	4. Starfire

She knew that when she asked Beast Boy for help it'd be a horrible idea. It, unsurprisingly, was a bad idea.

"Why did I ask you for help again?" Raven asked, glaring down at the basket in her arms. It was filled with candy, roses, a stuffed bear, typical romance things.

"Trust me, she'll be swooning right away."

"And you're supposedly an expert? Wow I feel so grateful..." Raven deadpanned, her tone dripping with annoyance.

"Come on, Rae. Do you like her or not?" Beast Boy asked, raising a brow at her.

"Yes. But I doubt this'll get her affection."

"Quit being so negative! Remember to read the poem." Beast Boy's ears perked up when he heard Star's excited voice from around the corner. "Go get her!" He cheered, putting his hands on her back and pushing Raven forward.

"No don't!" Raven stumbled slightly and regained her footing quickly, taking a deep breath.

_Brave... I need you in control, don't let Timid in charge._

She looked up when she saw Starfire round the corner, the Tamaranean talking animatedly with Cyborg.

"Is the tofu that friend Beast Boy eats truly that disgus- Oh! Raven, good wishes to you, dear friend! What are those?" Starfire asked curiously, barely noticing Cyborg's knowing smirk.

Raven paled greatly, her mouth hanging open. She made a quiet noise in the back of her throat as the one rose in the basket was consumed by a black energy, the flower wilting and dying.

"Lemme guess, BB gave ya dating advice?" Cyborg asked, snickering before looking at Star, "Raven's tryin' to get someone to like her, she made a big mistake going to Beast Boy."

"How could no one like Raven? She is, how you say, sweet and a wonderful person! I must find who this person is and speak to them." Starfire said, her eyes suddenly glowing with determination.

"You'll have to look in the mirror to find the person, Star." Raven replied suddenly, causing both Cyborg and Starfire to turn towards her in shock.

"But I will only find myself?" The Tamaranean asked curiously, glancing between her two friends.

"I think that's who she wants you to see, Star. Rae's trying to court ya." Cyborg explained, doing the best he could to explain it in a way she understood.

"Oh. Raven... You wish to do the dating?" Starfire questioned, looking over at the empath. Her glowing green eyes softened slightly and she gave a bright cheery smile when Raven nodded slowly, gently taking the objects from Raven's arms and setting them aside. She tucked a strand of Raven's purple hair aside and rested a hand on the other's cheek.

Raven gulped and tentatively reached around the Tamaranean, tangling her fingers in Starfire's hair. She leaned closer and placed her lips to Starfire's gently, her fingers twirling a strand of Starfire's long red locks around the digits.

_Is she trying to teach me another language? _Starfire thought curiously as she returned the kiss, smiling into the kiss happily.

The two separated and smiled at each other, an actual giddy and genuine smile on Raven's face. _By X'hal she is beautiful, she should smile more._

"Du bist schön..." Starfire whispered, causing Raven's eyes to widen greatly in surprise.

"Well, it's about time." Cyborg commented, grinning as he walked off. He suddenly grabbed Beast Boy from his hiding spot and dragged the shapeshifter away down the hall by the back of his shirt.

"You speak German now?" Raven asked when they were alone, her tone returning to its usual monotone but still carrying a bit of curiosity.

"Yes. My people learn languages through lip contact."

"Is that why you let me...?" Raven asked, deflating slightly.

"No. It was because I... have wanted to court you as well." Starfire confessed, taking Raven's small hand into her own, giggling softly when she noticed that the other girl was still playing with her hair. "You must like my hair."

"Well... Maybe." Raven said, a slight smile appearing on her face.

"Now, I believe you owe me the date?"

"That can be arranged. Meet me in my room tonight, I want this to be perfect." The Empath replied, stepping away and reluctantly untangling her fingers from the Tamaranean's hair.

* * *

**Up Next: Raven and Starfire have their first date.**

**Author note: Du bist söchn means "You are beautiful" in German. I added this because in Teen Titans: Trouble in Tokyo it is confirmed that Raven knows German.**


	5. Date Night

**Before we begin I'd like to thank you all for taking the time to read and review this story as this is the final chapter of Just Say It. I greatly appreciate those that gave advice and took the time to comment and read the story in its entirety!**

**Quick chapter note: I'm not sure if it's confirmed but I do headcanon two things in this chapter. One is that Raven's room has a sense of calm to it, like even when she's not in the room you still feel at peace there, unless you're Beast Boy and Cyborg, then you feel like you're going to die. Second is that when Starfire learns a language she is also able to read said language, the book she picks up in the beginning is in ancient Azarathian, by kissing Raven she was able to learn the language as well as be able to read in said language.**

**That's it! So, let's get on with this and thank you all so much for being with me as I very slowly update this story and finish it lol.**

* * *

Entering Raven's room was often forbidden, when Starfire entered she felt as though she had stepped into an entirely different world. She felt nothing when she entered, neither happy nor sad, just calm. Her green eyes glowed brightly in the low light of the bedroom.

The Tamaranean spared a few curious glances around, approaching the bookshelf near the door. She reached forward and took a book off the shelf, opening it.

Each word was registered and understood completely in her mind, her fingers skimmed the page and she nearly jumped out of her skin when the door slid open to reveal Raven holding a small silver tray with two chairs and a small folding table encased in black energy.

"Trying to catch up on some light reading?" The half-demon empath questioned, her brow quirking inquisitively.

"Forgive me, I was... simply curious." Starfire quickly put the book back on the shelf with a nervous smile, her cheeks flushing a little.

"Right. Next time ask." Raven stepped further into the room and set the food tray on her vanity, she approached the middle of the room and set up the table and chairs, placing the seats across from each other.

She moved back to the vanity and took a candle, lighting it before turning back to the table. Raven set the candle down in the middle and grabbed the tray of food, setting it down before lifting the cover.

The food alone made Starfire's eyes widen, in the center of the tray was a large roast that was doused in barbeque sauce. "I recognize friend Cyborg's cooking, he truly made this for us?"

"He did. Though, in my opinion, he went a little overboard. I would have been happy with just something simple." Raven replied, grabbing the two plates that had placed to the side of the tray, she casually placed the plates down in addition to the silverware.

Raven tucked a bit of her violet hair to the side a little and crossed the room towards Starfire, she took the Tamaranean by the hand and led her to the table, pulling out the seat as the Tamaranean sat down. "You truly wanted this to be perfect? You did not need to go through so much trouble, I merely would have-"

"Don't. It wasn't any trouble, really it wasn't. I was actually happy to do it." Raven gave a slight invisible smile and began cutting into the meat, placing two slabs onto both plates. The empath walked back to her seat and unclipped her cloak, draping it on the back of seat.

Starfire blinked and gave a slight smile at the sight, she always believed Raven to be beautiful but without the cloak hiding everything the beauty surprisingly increased.

"What?"

The alien blinked and gave a hesitant smile. "Forgive my staring, it's just without the cloak... You are even more beautiful." Star confessed, watching as Raven paused in taking a bite.

Raven blinked and cleared her throat, "Thanks." She whispered lightly, putting the bite of food in her mouth. She placed a hand on the table and her eyes widened slightly when she saw Starfire reach across to take her hand.

"We must do this again, my Raven. This was, how you say, nice." Starfire said, her smile brightening greatly.

"My Raven? Hm, I like that. Beloved..." Raven whispered the last part and let a chuckle slip past her demeanor when Starfire practically squealed like a kid of Christmas.


End file.
